


Heat

by fio13



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Genital Shaving, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Shaving, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/pseuds/fio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a rather tiring day for both Noiz and Aoba, and after taking a long bath, the two of them spend some quality time together in the privacy of their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/gifts).



> Since shameless smut scenarios simply won’t leave my head when it comes to this pairing, I bring you a Noiz/Aoba pwp. The fic is self-beta’d, so I apologize for any errors it may contain. Enjoy!~

“Hah, wait.”

“Hm?”

Noiz stopped his movements and looked up, removing the razor from Aoba’s skin. He was kneeling down in the tub, more than half of his body soothingly drenched in lukewarm water that was almost completely filled with bubbles. As he stared up at Aoba who was standing in front of him, supporting himself against the bathroom tiles with one hand, Noiz was thrilled to see the faintest hint of a blush forming on his cheeks.

“Did I hurt you?” Noiz breathed softly, taking some of the bubbles from the water’s surface and carefully smearing them onto Aoba’s blue trail of pubic hair.

“No, that wasn’t it. You just… tickled me,” Aoba responded shyly, his gaze slightly averted from Noiz’s, and Noiz couldn’t help but smirk once he saw his reaction. The fact that his lover was extremely ticklish wasn’t anything new for Noiz. Actually, he would’ve loved to tease him a bit more and make him squirm under his touch, but now that he was using the razor, he had to be a bit more careful with his movements.

Letting out an amused hum, he removed his hand from Aoba’s side and placed it on his hip instead, putting the razor back onto Aoba’s skin and carefully moving it upwards. He repeated the same sharp, precise movement a few times, making sure not to miss a single inch of Aoba’s pubic hair in the process. 

Once he was sure he had successfully shaved off all the hairs from the area, he slid his hand that was holding the razor a bit lower, taking extra care when he reached the region around Aoba’s balls. Instantly, he could feel Aoba’s muscles tensing up. 

“Don’t you trust me?” he asked, gingerly cupping Aoba’s balls with his free hand and stretching them slightly so that he could reach the spot that he wanted to work on next.

A light gasp escaped Aoba’s lips as he touched his sensitive areas, and Noiz was satisfied to see his cock make a barely noticeable twitch in response.

“ _Of course_ I do,” was Aoba’s frustrated sounding reply, but he seemed a bit more relaxed now. Noiz took this as his cue to move.

“Then just stay still,” he murmured as he thoroughly started to remove a few hairs located around the area of Aoba’s balls with the razor. Finishing with this area took a bit more time than it did to shave the upper segments he had done earlier, because he had to be even more cautious not to accidentally cut the sensitive skin. 

After he was done, he discarded the razor on the edge of their humongous bathtub and picked up the shower head, pointing it towards Aoba’s pelvis and effectively washing away all the pubic hair he had just shaved off from his skin. The instant he splashed the area with the water, he could hear Aoba’s gentle sigh above him. Looking up, he saw that Aoba’s eyes were shut, and his face looked much more peaceful now, as if he was thoroughly enjoying Noiz’s actions. Smirking, Noiz carefully finished rinsing the area before turning the shower off.

“See, there’s not a single scratch,” Noiz said, admiring his handiwork. The area below and above Aoba’s cock was only slightly redder than it normally was, but it was also completely hair free now, and this somehow succeeded in making Aoba’s cock seem more… prominent than usual. 

“… good. Now, s-stop staring so much,” Aoba’s uncertain mumbling could be heard from above.

“Hm? I’m only checking if everything is shaved off properly,” Noiz said, not even trying to hide a seductive undertone in his voice. He would lie if he said that the sight of a cleanly shaved and visibly flustered Aoba didn’t excite him. Moreover, the fact that he was staring at and touching his boyfriend’s genitals for a while now didn’t help his case either. 

“Okay, that’s enough of inappropriate touching, you perverted brat. Now it’s your turn,” Aoba sounded a bit more strong-minded now. Carefully getting up from his kneeling position, Noiz leaned with his body forward once he was met face to face with Aoba, only to place a gentle kiss onto his lips which, to Noiz’s utter delight, the other returned right away. He was pleased to feel a light moan fall from Aoba’s mouth the moment their cocks made an accidental contact. 

Moving away, Noiz took a bit of the shower gel and smeared it across his own pubic area, before casually saying,

“I’m in your hands, Aoba- _Senpai_.”

He immediately had to duck his head in order to avoid Aoba’s hand that threatened to smack him. Then Aoba took the razor, his face beef red as he knelt down, wordlessly starting the job of shaving him and determinedly ignoring both Noiz’s chuckles and the sight of his already formed erection. 

 

After many rather interesting moments in the bathtub - well, at least in Noiz’s opinion - they successfully washed themselves off and finally left their spacious bathroom. Noiz was the first one to enter their bedroom, placing his towel on the bed before lying down onto it with a soft thud, reveling in the fresh feeling of clean skin. The place where Aoba had shaved him felt slightly strange and, if possible, like he was even more exposed than usual, but the sensation wasn’t unpleasant at all. 

Summer in Germany usually wasn’t too unbearable - at least that was how Noiz remembered it from when he was little. But ever since he started feeling sensation properly, the heat during warm summer days started bothering him to almost alarming proportions, making him wish he could just walk naked during the entire season. 

Of course, if he had his way, he would do exactly that – but not if Aoba had any say in it. Most of the time, Aoba insisted that Noiz at least wear boxers while they were in the intimacy of their home, his explanation being that it was ‘too embarrassing’ for him to just prance around the apartment naked all day. 

But these days it was so unbearably hot that sometimes Aoba would surrender to the temptation himself, lazing around nude on their huge bed after they’d taken a bath, like Noiz was planning to do now. 

When the temperatures only kept getting higher and higher through the first week of summer, Noiz had finally suggested the idea of shaving the hair off of their private parts, pointing out that in that way they would surely sweat a bit less. There was a slight embarrassed reluctance in Aoba, but eventually, he ended up going along with the idea. And considering that he felt much better already, Noiz didn’t regret trying it out, despite the fact that now he felt an incredibly strong temptation to scratch at the shaved area like crazy.

Luckily, Aoba’s sudden entrance into the bedroom distracted him from this alluring thought. Only a few seconds later Aoba occupied the spot on the bed right next to him, carefully drying off his still wet hair with the towel. Letting out a hum, Noiz lazily stretched his hand towards the night table and took the bottle from it, an action which had Aoba quirk a curious brow at him.

“What’s that for?”

“It’s a lotion. To prevent skin irritation,” Noiz explained further when Aoba only kept staring at him in confusion. Uncapping the bottle in one quick movement, he smeared a bit of its contents onto his hand.

“Here, let me apply it for you,” he offered, only to have Aoba’s brows go even higher at his suggestion.

“What?” Noiz said innocently, but he couldn’t stop a small smirk from forming on his face.

“I know you a bit better than you think I do, brat. I get what you’re trying to do,” Aoba muttered dryly, but despite his tone, Noiz couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t look _particularly_ bothered because of his suggestion.

“So, you don’t want me to apply it?” Noiz asked, his voice purposely hitting a lower note than usual, and the moment he said this, he could see small goose bumps form all over Aoba’s skin. 

The truth was, he could feel frustration radiating off of Aoba’s entire being in waves ever since he’d returned home from his German class today. Noiz’s day at work was definitely strenuous in itself, but now that Aoba had started taking classes five days a week, he kept coming back home equally, if not even more stressed out than him. And according to his reactions during instances such as these, just having a relaxing bath wasn’t enough for Aoba to go back to his spirits anymore - as much as he’d love to make it seem otherwise. 

Sighing in defeat, Aoba removed the towel from his hair and the one that he had wrapped around himself earlier, revealing his freshly shaved crotch.

“Go ahead.”

Noiz wanted to tease him further about how easily he gave in, but Aoba’s gentle sigh and vulnerable posture as he lay on the bed next to him, spreading his legs so that Noiz could apply the lotion made him refrain from it. Instead, he knelt in between his legs, rubbing the lotion all over Aoba’s sensitive skin in circular movements.

The more time passed, the more Aoba seemed to relax, eventually pressing his face further into the pillows once Noiz moved his hand to massage the skin around his balls.

“Good?” Noiz asked, surprised at how husky his own voice became. Aoba shivered slightly upon hearing him, before offering a silent, but appreciative,

“Mm, ‘s good.” 

There was something about Aoba’s intimate sounding tone that suggested that he was completely surrendering to Noiz’s actions, clearly expecting more than just a simple, light massage. This realization sent instant sparks through Noiz’s body, sparks that ended at his lower regions. He comfortably shifted on the bed, letting out a purr as the soft material of the sheets brushed against his fully hard cock. 

As he moved his hand lower, his fingertips lightly touched the skin below Aoba’s balls, and the instant he did so, Aoba’s body jerked upward, his lips forming a small gasp. 

Usually, Noiz did his best not to appear too influenced by things, trying to make as neutral expression as possible most of the time, no matter what he was faced with. But Aoba was one exception to this rule; everything he said or did amazed Noiz to no end. 

So naturally, the same was true of Aoba’s expressions when he was lost in any sort of pleasure. The way his tongue would nervously dart out to swipe his lips, the way his eyes would suddenly become half-lidded, their intimate glow as he stared intently at Noiz’s actions – just like he did now – all of it was giving him a satisfaction so immense, it left him with a strange, tightening feeling every single time, with no exceptions.

Slowly, he ran his fingers along Aoba’s shaft, encouraged when Aoba’s dick twitched against his hand. He began to grind his hips against the sheets and palm Aoba’s cock slowly at the same time, the small amount of lotion left on his hand making it easier for him to move it up and down his shaft.

Once he looked up to meet Aoba’s gaze, the pure, unmasked desire he saw in his eyes almost made him come right then and there. 

The tension between them kept increasing with every passing second. They eyed each other like this for what seemed like eternity, until finally Aoba decided to lift his upper body from the bed, getting slightly closer and his gaze shifting downward to look at Noiz’s erection.

“What, like what you see?” Noiz murmured, not stopping with stroking Aoba’s cock the entire time. He expected a huff or an angry retort, but what he got in response instead gave him a pleasant surprise.

“Somehow it looks… bigger than usual,” Aoba said rather shyly, the blush on his cheeks becoming a few shades darker as he kept staring at Noiz’s cock.

“Hmm… wanna take a closer look?” Noiz playfully suggested, not missing an opportunity of Aoba’s lust filled state to tease him further. But it seemed like Aoba had similar plans regardless of Noiz’s suggestion. As if entranced, he started getting even closer, until he lowered his head and came face to face with Noiz’s erection.

For a brief second he could feel Aoba’s hot breath brush against his sensitive head, and then he was compelled to let go of Aoba’s cock for the time being, a strained moan escaping his lips once Aoba moved with his head forward and swallowed the entire length of his cock in one go.

He watched with amazement as Aoba started bobbing his head up and down his cock with surprising enthusiasm, making sure not to miss Noiz’s most sensitive areas in the process.

“Ah… shit, Aoba,” Noiz couldn’t help but curse, lifting his hand in order to grab a hold of Aoba’s hair. Humming in approval, Aoba stared up at him, his golden orbs darkened with desire as he continued working on his cock. His tongue swirled around the head a few times, and then he took one of Noiz’s piercings in between his teeth and gave it a pull, an action that had Noiz grit his teeth and hold his hair even tighter.

Aoba lapped at Noiz’s cock hungrily a few more times, and then he carefully pulled away, moving his attention towards the abandoned bottle located on the bed next to them instead.

Noiz watched as Aoba uncapped the bottle without a word, placing a considerable amount of liquid onto his hand before moving closer to his cock again.

“… here, let me…” he faintly muttered, and Noiz sighed as Aoba started rubbing the lotion all over his sensitive skin, the sensation of the moisturizing liquid driving his lust even higher. 

“Heh… just come over here,” he invited impatiently, the combination of Aoba’s actions and clear longing towards him making him unable to contain himself anymore.

Aoba obeyed without a word, straddling Noiz’s lap and letting out a loud moan as soon as their wet and completely hard cocks touched. Placing both of his hands against either sides of Aoba’s hips, Noiz moved his body towards him, lips colliding against Aoba’s in an almost aggressive manner. Grabbing at Noiz’s shoulders for support, Aoba returned Noiz’s kiss with equal passion the instant their tongues touched. Noiz moaned as he felt Aoba sucking and biting at his tongue, his mouth practically replicating his movements from when he sucked on his cock earlier. 

“Heh, you should’ve told me that you were this eager for me. If I knew it, I would’ve proceeded to help you out the moment you got home,” Noiz murmured sweetly against Aoba’s lips once they parted, only to gasp as Aoba impatiently moved against his cock, the friction sending pleasurable chills up his spine.

“Shut up and - ngh, move,” Aoba managed to grunt out, his face contorting in pleasure every time the underside of his cock met with the row of piercings located on Noiz’s shaft. Quickly, Noiz took the abandoned bottle from the bed and oiled up his hand with it, bringing his fingers to Aoba’s ass and carefully pushing them against his entrance. Realizing what he attempted to do, Aoba slowed the movements of his hips, waiting for Noiz to slide his fingers inside.

“Say, Aoba,” Noiz started once his fingers successfully got past the tight ring of muscle, “did you think about me today during your German class?” Noiz urged him on, carefully stretching Aoba’s flesh, reveling in the way Aoba moaned out loud as soon as he managed to touch his prostate. “You couldn’t wait for me to do this to you, right?”

If the look on Aoba’s face was any indicator, he was embarrassed beyond belief. But he also seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself, which showed in the way he shamelessly ground down against Noiz’s cock and fingers, his tongue poking out from time to time to swipe his lips.

“I… ah, Noiz!” Aoba almost screamed when Noiz pushed his fingers harder into him, twisting them in a way that he liked the most. “Just...!”

“Say it,” Noiz moaned passionately against Aoba’s lips, both Aoba’s reaction and the slickness of their joined cocks driving him crazy.

Aoba latched his teeth onto Noiz’s lips in a half defiant, half frustrated manner, making Noiz wince, before pulling away and saying.

“Yes, I did. I thought about you … about what you would do to me … the entire day,” he panted, his words broken and timed with his thrusts. “So p-please, just…” he suddenly stopped, struggling with the rest.

“Please… what?” Noiz encouraged him further, lapping at the skin of Aoba’s neck. He couldn’t help it; he just had to hear it come out from Aoba’s mouth. Even though Noiz’s tendency to use dirty talk during sex was as frequent as ever, Aoba still got extremely flustered about saying things out loud himself. That’s why it pleased Noiz all the more when he would finally manage to bring the most earnest thoughts out of him.

“… please, fuck me.”

Letting out a pleased laugh, Noiz didn’t waste any more time after hearing Aoba’s request. He felt himself enter a state akin to that of a rushed frenzy as he proceeded to lift Aoba’s hips, trying to get his cock at the right angle in order to enter him. It seemed like Aoba was equally impatient as him, because he pushed his hips back down with the speed of lightning as soon as Noiz managed to position his cock against his hole. Noiz watched through half-lidded eyes as Aoba bit his lip in concentration, his face showing a barely visible flinch once he managed to lower himself onto Noiz’s cock. The warm, tight sensation engulfed Noiz in an instant, putting his mind into a pleasant, lust-induced bliss.

Releasing a sigh, he grabbed Aoba’s hips firmly and gave him a deep stare, waiting for his sign to move.

But then suddenly Aoba started moving his hips up and down on his own, making Noiz’s dick piercings rub directly against the tightness that was Aoba’s flesh, and Noiz had to gather all his willpower once again in order not to come right on the spot.

“Ngh… Aoba,” he managed to grit through his teeth, staring in fascination as Aoba’s face twisted in what seemed like a perfect mix of pain and pleasure while he ground down on his cock. Tiny beads of sweat started rolling down his forehead and chest, and the deep flush on his face darkened even further once he realized how intently Noiz looked at him.

“S-stop… staring and… move,” Aoba demanded, although his voice was more a whimper than anything else. After hearing him say that, Noiz could do nothing but comply, hissing as soon as his hips moved, and earning a surprised yelp from Aoba once his cock managed to hit that deep, familiar spot inside him.

They began to move against each other frantically after that, and very soon Noiz felt as if he never took a bath in the first place. He was rapidly sweating all over, the natural scent of Aoba’s skin mixing with his own and effectively pushing him closer to the edge. Before he could even process his actions he was leaning forward and kissing every part of Aoba that he could reach, wincing in pain when Aoba responded in an instant, sinking his teeth into Noiz’s shoulder. Judging by the intensity of the pain, he was sure that Aoba managed to leave deep marks on his skin. Not that he complained, of course; he definitely got off on all the pain during sex – accidental or one that Aoba gave him on purpose - but once Aoba started biting, it was the biggest indicator that he was almost completely drowned in pleasure.

Twisting his hips sharply, Noiz took a hold of Aoba’s face at the same time and literally pushed his tongue into Aoba’s mouth, wanting to taste that raw desire directed towards him that radiated from Aoba’s entire being while he rode him. These days it wasn’t uncommon for Aoba to completely relax in front of him and succumb to the heat of the moment, but still, it was rare to see him lose _all_ of his control, and it seemed like he was dangerously close to losing it now. At this moment, Aoba looked so wanton, so free, and so reliant on every one of his movements that Noiz couldn’t help but be continuously fascinated by it.

The fact that one person on this earth needed him so much – the fact that Aoba craved his every touch as if his life depended on it – it was so surreal, he still had a slight difficulty grasping it. 

“Mmph! Ah… Noiz!” Aoba cried out loud once they parted, sending Noiz a look of panic, his movements becoming sloppier and more desperate with each new meeting of their hips. He dug his nails into Noiz’s neck, his eyes almost closing completely, but then Noiz halted his movements.

“Wha…?” Aoba stopped moving as well, sending him a displeased look. Noiz simply smirked and murmured in the sweetest tone he could muster,

“Not so fast, Aoba.” 

He felt an almost sadistic satisfaction at the way Aoba huffed at him in frustration once he slipped out of him. 

Carefully, Noiz placed Aoba on the upper part of the bed, before simply saying,

“Turn around.”

Aoba didn’t even waste a second after hearing Noiz’s request. He quickly turned over on the bed so that his back was facing Noiz, propping himself up on shaky arms and kneeling down on his knees with his ass lifted up high in the air. Then, he sent Noiz one impatient look, before moving his head towards the wall.

“Get on with it.” Aoba sounded embarrassed as always, but his voice also suggested that he was too far gone to care about anything else but the fact that he wanted Noiz’s cock deep inside of him. This realization made Noiz shiver from head to toe.

“Someone is eager,” Noiz teased, even though his own voice betrayed just how _incredibly_ aroused he was in that moment. He took a few seconds to ogle as Aoba waited for him on the bed, his legs spread and his hole red and twitching from the earlier intrusion. Feeling his throat becoming dry once he took in this amazing sight, Noiz hastily lunged forward, his cock prodding at Aoba’s entrance before pushing back into him in one swift movement. Aoba’s reaction was instantaneous – he cried out loud and moved his hips backwards, making Noiz’s cock slide even deeper inside him and drawing a gasp from Noiz.

Despite Aoba’s enthusiasm, Noiz kept his pace steady on purpose, staring at the way Aoba moved his ass against his cock impatiently and making it enter him as far as it could go in the process. Even though Noiz was way too close to his own breaking point, he preserved his composure for a bit longer as he kept his rhythm slow, each new movement being a bit sharper and making Aoba whine in frustration. 

After a few more thrusts like these, Aoba finally turned his head as far as he could, giving Noiz a deep, heated stare.

“Move… faster.”

That was all Noiz wanted to hear.

The bed under them creaked as Noiz grabbed onto Aoba’s hips and started pounding into Aoba with abandon, his cock repeatedly hitting Aoba’s most sensitive spot and making him scream in long- awaited satisfaction. He could hear his own moans getting louder, very soon matching the strength of Aoba’s screams and the sounds of brutal slapping of skin against skin that resonated around the room. 

“Ah, Noiz… Noiz!” Aoba kept moaning his name as he responded to his every single thrust, and Noiz was so turned on upon seeing Aoba’s reaction, that he couldn’t even muster a single word of his usual teasing. He could just blindly fuck him as hard as he could, feeling his orgasm approach rapidly with each new strike against Aoba’s prostate. Aoba felt so warm and so _good_ against him; the way he said his name was so sweet, and the way he looked as he slammed his ass onto Noiz’s cock was so sexy, Noiz was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

He brought his head a bit closer to Aoba’s face, giving the back of his neck one hungry swipe of his tongue.

“What is it, Aoba? Is it good?” he managed to breathe out against Aoba’s ear, his thrusts becoming more precise now that he was pressed flush against his back. 

“Ah, yes! Don’t stop, don’t you dare… stop!” Aoba yelled, and Noiz only laughed, leaving a small kiss against his ear and lifting one hand from his hips in order to bury it into Aoba’s hair. 

“There’s no way… I’ll stop. Not… when you asked me so nicely,” Noiz panted directly onto Aoba’s ear, pushing his cock into him mercilessly and feeling immense satisfaction as he noticed visible goose bumps forming all over Aoba’s neck. 

“I won’t stop until I come hard inside you, just how you like,” he gasped breathlessly, which resulted in Aoba twisting his head so that he could stare at him from the corner of his eye. 

“Ahh! N-Noiz…”Aoba moaned in response, his eyes blurred with unshed tears of pleasure, and Noiz didn’t have to see it to know that he was rubbing his cock against the sheets hard, ready to pour his release onto them every second.

“Would you like that? Hmm? Do you want me to spill all my cum inside you?” Noiz knew an answer to his question, but he still demanded to hear it. The tone of his voice was low and shaky, revealing just how close he was. Aoba’s body started convulsing in ecstasy from all the pleasure Noiz’s words and actions provided him, and his voice was already sounding a bit raspy from the constant moaning. 

“Say it, Aoba... do you want us to come together?” he growled. Then, not being able to contain himself, he moved his hands underneath Aoba’s chest and found his nipples, only grazing his fingers against them slightly, but it was enough for Aoba’s back to arch in delight, successfully pushing Noiz’s cock against his prostate deeper than before. 

“Yes, yes, yes…!” was the only thing Aoba could chant in approval as he kept fucking himself against Noiz’s cock shamelessly, repeating the same word like a mantra in time with their thrusts. Then finally, he started trembling hard, and his chants turned into a loud, relieved sob, his face hitting the pillows as he spilled his semen onto the sheets. Noiz followed closely after, Aoba’s shouts pushing him to the edge faster than he expected and making him let out a choked moan as waves of orgasm surged through him. It was so intense that he couldn’t stop his shuddering for a while, continuously pouring his release deep inside Aoba.

He finally managed to come to his senses after a good minute, struggling to catch his breath as he carefully pulled away and lay down next to Aoba, completely spent.

A few moments passed as both of them tried to calm their erratic breathing, until Noiz got curious and poked Aoba on the shoulder. His face was still hidden in the pillows.

“You okay?” he asked him, only to hear a barely audible grunt. 

“Should I take that as a yes?” Noiz asked with a smile, nudging his nose against Aoba’s shoulder and giving it one fond, teasing lick. Then he finally heard Aoba murmur.

“That was…”

“Intense?” Noiz suggested, picking up the tissues from the night table and urging Aoba to turn around so that he could clean him off. Aoba made a face at the state of the sheets underneath him, then shifting closer to Noiz and lazily closing his eyes while he was being cleaned.

“Mm, yea- “Aoba stopped his words mid-sentence, his eyes opening wide and his face turning into a deep shade of crimson. Then, he sent Noiz a piercing stare.

“What?” Noiz’s cooed innocently as he tried to keep his face as expressionless as possible, but he couldn’t stop his lips from twitching at the corners. The way Aoba looked at him was downright comical. 

“Do you ever get at least _a little_ bit self-conscious about all the things you say sometimes?”

“Not really,” Noiz responded smoothly, not being able to hide his grin anymore. Aoba’s eyes turned to slits, and he was opening his mouth to retort, but Noiz continued before he could say anything.

“But you were pretty talkative yourself this time arou-“

“Don’t even go there.” Aoba faced away from him with a huff, and Noiz let out an amused snort at his reaction. Still, he decided not to press the subject any further. Instead, he discarded the tissues away and buried his face into Aoba’s neck, and when he didn’t do anything to move him away, Noiz heaved a happy sigh.

“Tired?”

“Mm.”

“But our sheets are dirty.”

“Mm.”

“… and we should probably take another shower.”

“… mm-mm.” was all Aoba could mutter in refusal, and Noiz chuckled at how adorable his boyfriend was in his exhausted state. 

Carefully grabbing the sheets, Noiz pulled them towards him until he managed to remove them from underneath his and Aoba’s bodies, before simply discarding them on the floor. They could take care of that in the morning. Besides, it was way too hot for them to need covers tonight anyway.

Aoba sent him a sleepy look, before he fluttered his lashes, lips pursing slightly, and Noiz immediately knew what he wanted.

“Love you,” Noiz whispered against Aoba’s lips after he gave him a peck, and a tired but content smile stretched across Aoba’s lips before he slid his eyes shut once again and nuzzled his face against Noiz’s.

“Mm, loveyoutoo,” Aoba managed to mutter, and then he was already fast asleep. The sight filled Noiz’s heart with so much warmth, it easily felt stronger than any heat the summer could bring.

Wrapping his arm around Aoba’s waist, Noiz closed his eyes as well, the gentle breathing of his lover easily lulling him into his own peaceful slumber.

If this was the reward he would get after every tiring week, then he wouldn’t mind enduring through it again and again.

At the end of the day, it was all worth it, as long as Aoba remained by his side.


End file.
